1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to power supplies, and more specifically, the present invention relates to controllers for switched mode power supplies.
2. Background
Electronic devices use power to operate. Switched mode power supplies are commonly used due to their high efficiency, small size and low weight to power many of today's electronics. Conventional wall sockets provide a high voltage alternating current. In a switching power supply a high voltage alternating current (ac) input is converted to provide a well regulated direct current (dc) output through an energy transfer element. In operation, a switch is utilized to provide the desired output by varying the duty cycle (typically the ratio of the on-time of the switch to the total switching period), varying the switching frequency or varying the number of pulses per unit time of the switch in a switched mode power supply.
The switched mode power supply also includes a controller which usually provides output regulation by sensing and controlling the output in a closed loop. The controller may receive a feedback signal representative of the output and the controller varies one or more parameters in response to the feedback signal to regulate the output to a desired quantity. Various modes of control may be utilized. One mode of control is known as pulse width modulation (PWM) peak current mode control. In PWM peak current mode control, the switch remains on until the current in the switch reaches a current limit. Once the current limit is reached, the controller turns the switch off for the remainder of the switching period. In general, a higher current limit results in a longer on-time of the switch and a bigger duty ratio. However, for controllers operating in continuous conduction mode (CCM) with large duty ratios (typically for duty ratios greater than 50%), small error signal perturbations may cause sub-harmonic oscillation to occur.